


We Move Together As One

by WallaceAndGromitGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen, Inspired by Music, Male-Female Friendship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceAndGromitGirl/pseuds/WallaceAndGromitGirl
Summary: Tracer greets a new Overwatch volunteer and makes a new friend.





	We Move Together As One

“Oxton has a direct free kick thirty-five yards from the goal.” Her music player fastened to the harness of her chronal accelerator, Tracer slipped in her wireless earbuds and switched them on. “It’s been one hell of a game and now it all comes down to this. If Oxton makes this shot, she’ll be taking the World Cup home for England. Oh, but Other Oxton is the best goalkeeper in the confederation. Unstoppable force meets immovable object.”

Her finger hovered over the PLAY button. “Oxton surveys the field…” _Click!_ “…and she makes her move!”

The strong electronic notes flooded Tracer’s ears as she began running across the Watchpoint gym. Her eyes were on the football place in the middle of the floor, and her foot collided with it just as the thumping beat of the track snapped into being. The ball went sailing through the air as she blinked to the other end of the room where it would land.

Tracer jumped to block the football, but it sailed past her and rolled to a stop. Unfazed, she blinked back to the spot she had started from. “ _GOOOOAL!_ England wins the game!” She cheered and laughed as she spun around, finally throwing herself onto the floor to catch her breath.

There was still a minute or so left of the song, she realized. Better to make the most of it. Getting back on her feet, she retrieved the ball and began kicking it around the room. The rhythm of the music guided her movements, and everything else faded away. Especially the sound of the gym door opening. 

Tracer’s adrenaline started wearing off just in time for her to notice that the football was now flying towards a slim brown figure who was frozen in shock. “Watch out!” she shouted. Blinking across the room, she caught the ball and held it hovering inches from the man’s face.

The man let out a nervous laugh. “I guess you Overwatch folks like to go pretty intense, huh?”

Tracer sighed in relief and let the football drop to the floor. “I suppose…sorry about that, by the way!” It wouldn’t do to give Lucio himself a concussion to the tune of his own song.

“Oh, no, you’re fine,” he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was just looking around. It’s, uh, Tracer, right?” He was doing a poor job of trying not to look starstruck around her. _Not that I can judge him for that_ , Tracer thought. 

She hadn’t seen the new volunteer around lately - perhaps he’d heard some of what the others had been saying about him. It had taken a bit of pushing on her part to even get Winston to accept him when he had first come forward. “I thought you said we needed all the help we can get!” she had told her friend.

“He might be more trouble than we can afford at the moment, Lena. Vishkar’s been after him for a year now. And I’d need a demonstration of what he could bring to the team…”

“The heart and mind of a leader, that’s what. Not to mention some sticky fingers.”

She hadn’t actually spoken to Lucio after that, much to her own surprise. And it didn’t seem like she would be making a lot of progress today, either. “I should probably get going…”

Lucio looked past her. “You dropped your earbuds.”

“What?” She turned around saw them lying on the floor in the spot she had blinked from. “Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get them,” Lucio said. He had hurried past Tracer and picked up the earbuds before she could protest. The music was still playing; Lucio held one bud up to his ear and smiled as he recognized his own song. “Hey, this is one of my favorites!”

“Mine too!” Tracer said, unable to stop herself in time. “I put it on whenever I’m practicing football. Gets me energized!” She paused. “…That sounded weird, didn’t it?”

Lucio’s grin only grew even wider. “Yes!” he said, laughing. “I knew it worked!”

“Uh…knew that what worked, exactly?”

“I actually wrote that song specifically to boost listeners’ energy levels,” he answered. “We had a football team in the _favela_ back home. Something for the kids, you know? And I would play this to help get them hyped, and they’d always play better when I did.”

“That’s brilliant! Did you ever play?”

“Sometimes. How about you?”

“I was on the local team during sixth form,” Tracer said. “The King’s Row Sparks!”

Lucio gestured to the football. “You wanna play a while longer?”

Tracer smiled and kicked the ball towards him. “It’s nice to meet you properly. You come up with a code name yet?”

“I was just gonna go by Lucio. Would that be okay?”

She shrugged. “It’s all up to you. And you can call me Lena outside of missions if you’d like. Have you talked to Winston about that speed boosting stuff yet? I bet we could use that in the field.”

Lucio’s eyes lit up. “Hey, yeah! And you know _Rejuvenescência_? That one’s designed to promote minor injury recovery.”

“Oh, we can definitely use that.”

They played in the gym for another hour, racing across the room and kicking the football between each other. Lucio seemed much more cheerful in the days after that, more eager to be out and about and talking with everyone. Winston and Mercy were nothing short of delighted by his demonstration of the audio innovations he’d come up with, and the gorilla spent a week figuring out how to apply them.

When Lucio’s new gear was finally ready, it was Tracer that he asked for help with the training. “You think I could hit up Winston for some roller skates or something if this works out?” he said as he practiced his aim. “I wanna be as fast as you. Maybe even faster!”

“We’ll see,” Tracer said, playfully rolling her eyes.

She was unable to conceal how she was beaming with pride. _Spoken like a true agent_. Always striving to be better and help the world - wasn’t that the whole reason they were here?


End file.
